


Thoughts 1

by mistress_shiny



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-04
Updated: 2005-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_shiny/pseuds/mistress_shiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the BDM, Jayne thinks too loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts 1

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for BDM - x posted to my LJ at [](http://mistress-shiny.livejournal.com/profile)[**mistress_shiny**](http://mistress-shiny.livejournal.com/) & [](http://community.livejournal.com/afterserenity/profile)[**afterserenity**](http://community.livejournal.com/afterserenity/) & [](http://community.livejournal.com/ff_fanfic/profile)[**ff_fanfic**](http://community.livejournal.com/ff_fanfic/)

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[fic](http://mistress-shiny.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [firefly](http://mistress-shiny.livejournal.com/tag/firefly), [jayne/river](http://mistress-shiny.livejournal.com/tag/jayne%2Friver)  
  
---|---  
  
_**Thoughts 1**_  
Fandom: Firefly  
Title: Thoughts 1  
Series: Thoughts  
Author: Mistress_Shiny  
Rating: R? (I have no idea on this rating thing so please correct me if I'm wrong) - mild sexual references, inferences of blood-play, eg some biting.  
Genre: Het - long drabble?  
Characters/pairing: Jayne/River  
Summary: After the BDM, Jayne thinks too loud.  
Disclaimer: every thing belongs to Joss whedon inc. and all those big multinationals. Not for profit.  
Author's Note: Contains spoilers for BDM - x posted to my LJ at [](http://mistress-shiny.livejournal.com/profile)[**mistress_shiny**](http://mistress-shiny.livejournal.com/) & [](http://community.livejournal.com/afterserenity/profile)[**afterserenity**](http://community.livejournal.com/afterserenity/) & [](http://community.livejournal.com/ff_fanfic/profile)[**ff_fanfic**](http://community.livejournal.com/ff_fanfic/)

Jayne hadn't been sleeping much since Miranda.  
Alone in his bunk his thoughts turned inward and he wrestled with his subconscious. If he'd lived on Miranda would the Pax have turned him into a husk, or a gorram flesh-eating, baby-raping reaver? Now Jayne was of the opinion that sex was better if someone bled but only if that someone was consenting like. He smiled to himself at the thought of the last time he'd had sex like that, but then the thought blurred and he was a reaver. Trapped inside his head Jayne tried to force himself into the blankness of sleep.

River dropped from her hiding place as Jayne's breathing evened out into deep sleep. Silently she attached the restraints she'd stolen from the alliance bounty hunter, these were clever ones, they'd tighten as soon as Jayne began to struggle, River almost giggled, she knew Jayne would struggle. She also knew she could take Jayne in a fight, but she wanted to do this the easy way.

As she lowered herself to straddle Jayne's waist, she reached out a hand to tap his forehead.  
"Wake up Jayne"

Jayne's eye's flew open and his hand reached for his gun but as he reached he realised the gun wasn't there, and for some reason he couldn't move his arms or legs. He looked at the girl straddling his waist, in her hands was the gun, she'd already taken the safety off.  
"Ta ma de"  
"We need to talk Jayne Cobb" her voice had the strange singsong quality of her crazy times, but her eyes stared into his and her finger stroked the revolvers's trigger as though she was willing him to do something stupid.  
"Gorram it girl, if this is about me trying to shoot you then..." he trailed off as River tilted her head as though this hadn't occurred to her. She stroked her cheek with the gun's silver barrel and sniffed.  
"This is a nice gun Jayne Cobb, I might have killed me if I had a gun like this too".  
Her eyes focused on his again, "but I don't need your gun to kill people Jayne."  
"Now girl, I reckon you should untie me before one of us gets hurt"  
River laughed, it made him jump, the way her laugh was so musical and so crazy at the same time.  
"I don't want to let you go yet Jayne, we haven't talked yet".

She stared at him and the laughter faded from her eyes,"you make too much noise Jayne Cobb".  
She tapped his forehead again, "too many thoughts, so loud, in the night when everyone else sleeps you think so loud".  
Jayne's jaw dropped, he didn't want to think about what she saw inside his head, it made him more than a mite uncomfortable.  
"Now girl I don't think it's right you poking around in people's heads".  
The girl above him pouted,"I don't, you just shout inside your head all the time".  
Jayne was distracted as she began to spin the silver revolver like a gunslinger.  
"Damnit girl, the safety is off, do you want to shoot us both?"  
"No Jayne, I want you to think about something else". She clicked the safety on the gun and lay it on his stomach between them. "Something other than Miranda."

Jayne swore in realisation.

River leaned down until her face was scant inches from his, the gun pressed between them and she stared into his eyes.  
"It's ok Jayne, you never would have stayed on Miranda long enough for the Pax to get into your system, it was boring there, too boring for you."  
The breath from her words whispered over his lips and Jayne's body finally reacted to the predicament he was in. He wasn't used to being on the bottom in this kind of situation, and he certainly wasn't used to being at the mercy of a crazy girl-child he knew could kill him in a heartbeat.  
Her legs hugged his hips like a vice and his mind wandered as her small body pressed against his.  
"I can read your thoughts Jayne" he flushed as her eyes rolled at him, like he was a rutting child caught peeking in the girls showers. His embarrasment lasted only a second as she closed the distance between them, her lips touched his and she pressed harder, catching his bottom lip between her teeth. He groaned and pulled at his restraints as she bit down and the taste of blood, his own, sent his senses reeling.

In an instant his hands came free but River was already dancing away from his bunk. She licked at a spec of blood that was caught on her lip, "now you'll think about something else when you lay in your bunk at night Jayne Cobb".

[EDIT] edited twice to fix up the vera ref's! thanks everyone!


End file.
